Dovakhiin, stays true to being a hero, faces his demons with modesty
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Dovakhiin and Jaree-Ra, a fued of two Argonians, as they both learn their both learn their own experiences together through blood, sweat, and tears, as they both have experiences together that will spiritually rebirth them both, get more than they bargained for chasing each other in Solitude, Lights Out! Contains themes of torture.


Footsteps of Argonian skin was heard throughout Solitude people looking in confusion, as the local Argonian treasure hunter Jaree-Ra was running, looking scared, Jaree-Ra stopped to catch some breath, he'd need it, running from his fellow marsh friend and foe Dragonborn.

The chase was intense, as Dovakhiin ran up a fair distance behind him, he wouldn't care if he had to leave Solitude for a while, he wanted to get this traitor and finish this.

Jaree-Ra got up and started running instantly, Dovakhiin spotted his fast moving, chasing him exceptionally fast, Jaree-Ra was fast too, as he managed to keep a safe distance, Jaree-Ra ran into a traders market.

Jaree-Ra, running in out of breath, caught the attention of him.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
The shop keeper asked Jaree-Ra.

"I need a weapon quick."  
Jaree-Ra said urgently.

"What in the name of Talos, get out of here."

Jaree-Ra grabbed a mace, hid beside the door waiting for Dovakhiin, the moment Dovakhiin rushed in, he was greeted with a hard hit on his head, knocking him on the ground hard.

"Say hi to Talos for me."  
Jaree-Ra said, as he lifted the mace up in the air, ready to kill Dovakhiin.

"STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU."

The trader said, calmly but angry, pointing his bow at Jaree-Ra.

"You don't understand."  
Begged Jaree-Ra.

"Drop the mace."

Jaree-Ra dropped the mace, giving up, walking up to the trader, with his hand on his head.

"Kill me." Jaree-Ra said, in a badass voice.  
"Just kill me."

Then suddenly, using his bow the trader knocked Jaree-Ra out cold, making Jaree-Ra fall unconscious, along with Dovakhiin who just passed out.

Next thing, Jaree-Ra and Dovakhiin are awaken with water splashed in their face, they're were tied to chairs, dreading what this guy was gonna do.

"No one kills people in this store except me, you got that?"

"You couldn't kill a mudcrap, with Deadric Armor and A Dragonbone Sword."  
Jaree-Ra said with a croaky voice.

"You like to talk don't you? Maybe I can make you scream."

Jaree-Ra, tied up to a chair, then felt himself being dragged into another room, Dovakhiin couldn't see very well, but it looked like he had an amount of objects used for torture, dreading being tortured.

Dovakhiin struggled to break loose, as suddenly, he could hear Jaree-Ra moaning, dreading the same torture would happen to him.

Dovakhiin, trying his hardest to break loose, couldn't seem to do so, he felt hopeless, then suddenly, without any explanation, he binds slipped off and untied on their own, the chair broke, and Dovakhiin was free, he didn't have time to wonder what had just happened, he needed to get out of there.

Dovakhiin ran out of the basement, running upstairs to the door, with a bloodied nose, he dodged multiple bullets.

As Jaree-Ra opened the door, he suddenly stopped, holding on to the door handle, he could hear Jaree-Ra's screams from the basement, Dovakhiin started arguing with himself, compensating whether to save Jaree-Ra or not, but he would never be able to live with the guilt of letting Jaree-Ra get tortured by this sick torturer.

So Dovakhiin made the decision, he closed the door, continuing to he the hero he is, regardless of who he's saving.

Dovakhiin looked around for a weapon, he quickly went through a number of weapons, a wooden sword, then a hammer, to a steel greatsword, and he saw it, the best of the best, the enchanted staff of paralysis.

As Dovakhiin reached up to grab it, the scineario switches from him grabbing the he staff, to him walking down the stairs, preparing to stop a sick evil person, as Dovakhiin slowly pushes the door open, he is horrified by what he sees, but has to stay calm, the sick man is burning around Jaree-Ra's right eye, using embalming tool, with extreme heat to it, Jaree-Ra notices Dovakhiin, then suddenly, Dovakhiin hits him with paralysis.

Dovakhiin quickly unties Jaree-Ra, and he gets up quickly, the man slides across the room, his embalming tool falling into place, with a quiet sound of metal hitting the concrete floor, echoing throughout the room.

The man quickly gets up stood against the wall,

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
Said Dovakhiin.

Suddenly, in the background Jaree-Ra got up, picking up a crossbow, and sliding an arrow into it, as the sound of the arrow glocks, Jaree-Ra's words show a positive between him and Dovakhiin.

"Step aside, Dovakhiin."

Jaree-Ra then aimed the bow for his theigh, poisoning it with frostbite spider venom he picked up off the torturers table, he fired the stuff right into his predators theigh.

Silence spread the room, as the torturer squirmed, with extreme pain, feeling the torture he inflicted on others."

Dovakhiin walked up to Jaree-Ra facing his back, "Come on Jaree-Ra, this guy will be dead soon." Dovakhiin said caringly as he gently grabbed his arm.

"I need to get you treated."

Jaree-Ra watches the torturer die then he and Dovakhiin walked out quietly.

He then took Jaree-Ra to a log bench, near the stoor, sitting him down to treat him, he dabbed disinfectant liquid onto a cloth, the stuff he took from the trader, he then treated Jaree-Ra's wound, dabbing and rubbing the scar around his eye, cleaning it.

"Here, drink this."  
He helped Jaree-Ra by giving him some health potion.

"Are you okay, Jaree-Ra?"  
Dovakhiin asked.

"No, I'm pretty far from "Okay" "

"Is is the scar? There's a woman in Riften that can fix that."

"No.. It's not that,"  
As Jaree-Ra started to shed tears.

"it's just.. I nearly had you killed."  
Jaree-Ra said in distress as he started to cry.

"No, no Jaree-Ra, it's okay, don't worry."  
"I'm sorry Dovakhiin.. You're alright."

Dovakhiin was comforting Jaree-Ra.

"I'm sorry."

"Jaree-Ra listen."  
Everything that's happened, I wouldn't choose to happen anu other way, you're on my team now Jaree-Ra, you being like this, means something."

Dovakhiin grabbed the cloth.

"You have no reason to feel bad, treasure hunter we both work together, think about that."

As Dovakhiin used the cloth to wipe the tears from under his eyes.

He then gently rubbed his scar, as Jaree-Ra needed the comforting, he wrapped his arms around Dovakhiin, pushing his head into his torso, Dovakhiin put his hand around the back of Jaree-Ra's head, smoothing it

"I'm sorry, Traveler."

"It's okay, Treasure Hunter."

Jaree-Ra, resting in his head, went on to state;

"What, treatory, backstabbing, fighting, doesn't matter, because we're brothers, Brothers of Nirn, whatever we did to put each other off, doesn't matter, because we're all brothers and sisters on the inside."

Dovakhiin then let go of Jaree-Ra.  
Dovakhiin walked his way to do more traveling, Jaree-Ra walked his way back to Solitude, as they walked a distance, they both turned around and faced one another, and looked at each other.

"See you around, brother."  
Nodded the other.


End file.
